pc_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
GameFAQs PC:Hardware user database
This is a database of douche bags that post on GameFaq's PCH board. Sythistaru-''' WyzeGye - I'm onto you HighOnPhazon - Unlikable '''TimePharaoh (The guy with a tiny penis) WyzeGye - Infamous in my opinion, the best troll on the message board. Sure, he's inflammatory but 80% of the time, he's right every time. Wizardmon - I'm agreeing with WyzeGye on this one, he usually comes off as a troll but he's usually posting what most are actually thinking. HighOnPhazon - The best member of the forum. Judgmenl - I love this guy, I just cannot keep my temper around him. Oh and he likes little children. don_sf WyzeGye - Annoying as hell "yes, PC is the Master Race, but..." topics come from this guy. He normally spews garbage then is disproven within 2-3 posts by another user. For best results, ignore this guy. my_name_is_Ed - hah. Shub Wizardmon - You should listen to Shub, he's a professional in the tech/IT world and knows what he's talking about. If there is ever a question about a power supply, this is who you should ask. WyzeGye - Shub is an expert. If he says anything, you damn well listen. Judgmenl - Guy's been around for ever. Probably the only one on PCH I'd take advice from. Judgmenl / TheEnd WyzeGye - Creator of the Xfaqs browser plugin. Very useful, adds avatars, sig rotation, quick post, quick topic post, and a slew of other features that should be default on the Forums. The guy is knowledgeable, but he seems to hate everything about everything. (Judgmenl, if you're reading this... feel free to add a note clarifying this statement) (Judge: No I really do hate everything. You're spot on with the rest.) Tyranius2 - Dislikes "isometric RPGs" like Fallout, Divine Divinity, Planescape: Torment, Baldur's Gate, Arcanum, ToEE, as such his opinion of RPGs should be disregarded. Other than that, a nice guy that hates everything. HighOnPhazon - I have him labeled as a Tool my_name_is_Ed - Shitlord. Every word out of his mouth is meant to offend or disagree with any and everyone. Judgmenl now goes as TheEnd because of a permanent purgatory, and because the user Kanakiri is a fucking faggot. Benjamin_Button Wizardmon - Swings for both genders, his waifu is a trap from a 2D fighting game. When he posts you know that Ben_butt is at it again. my_name_is_Ed - Would like to know how old he is, and how old he looks. Fenriswolf Wizardmon - GFWL apologist extraordinaire. He may never understand what Monopoly actually means, no matters how many times you tell him what it means. Lemur_H Wizardmon - Lemur is most known for tossing random objects into a bathtub filled with water. Judge: lemur: chill :RedStar: MaxCHEATER64 Wizardmon - Most known for not being able to type in anything but the worst of fonts. WyzeGye - If you can get past the font, he's a pretty great guy. I don't see the big deal, personally. WyzeGye somebody336 - That dude with the Tom Selleck mustache. Judge - Wyze is banned =( LiberalAgenda8 Wizardmon - His agenda is to make PC users mad or discredit anything he can that supports PC gaming with asinine arguments. Ignore this troll. my_name_is_Ed - some dumbass that literally spends his days coming up with ways to piss off the PC board. Known alt's include ExtremeLiberal. Possibly has other alts including "Liberal" in their name. formerly "proud SJW" until the term "SJW" became synonymous with "fucking retard" to more than just the gaming community. randomoaf WyzeGye - His name says it all. He's an oaf. Trying to start arguments where there is none. Calling out other's on their reading comprehension for not understanding his non-related gibberish posts. Also supports child pornography, as seen here - ☀http://puu.sh/hD6Sa/8764412c7e.png my_name_is_Ed - Either he, or some other user, made an alt named "randomloaf" after someone made a comment about how he should be called randomloaf so that all of his topics would easily derailed into conversations about bread. "randomloaf" was suspended pending review shortly after creation, which seems oddly coincidental as "randomoaf" was suspended pending review at the same time. Though history has shown that if an account is suspended, alts of the same IP are banned, not suspended. randomoaf - randomloaf was someone else (I don't know who) and I reported that person for creating an account to mock me and also sending me PM's through my inbox. He was swiftly dealt with by mods. Shortly after, I started trolling as hard as I could, and I hit the breaking point with the CP comment. However, that comment shown above was taken out of context. What I intended was to troll people into thinking it was CP, but instead come back with the name of a game using the initials of CP, this is why I was not permanently banned. http://i.imgur.com/tTkkE8n.png No doubt you guys will delete this so it'll fit into your view of who am I supposed to be, or who you want people to believe I am. (WyzeGye- Nope, that's what this is here for, it isn't a circle jerk or a popularity contest... it's a community database where we put everything out in the open, the only things that will be deleted are straight up bashing with nothing to back it up) The Q / Trance_Fan Judgmenl - Some crazed psychopath that loves anything and everything to do with high end GPUs. Started off with his horrible gimmck when he declared the 6990 one of the best graphics cards of all time. Used to shill AMD. Now he shills both AMD and Nvidia. I think it's nice. May also have other accounts. Pokerkid777 HighOnPhazon - Biggest SJW troll on Gamefaqs. Literally a worthless waste of air, don't put him on ignore though, you'd miss out on opportunities to make him look even more idiotic than he already is. ' ' my_name_is_Ed WyzeGye - Pretty chill dude. Known thwarter of trolls far and wide. Currently suspended for something completely undeserving. Now using an unmentioned alt. Judgmenl - Told you. HighOnPhazon - Great poster. Informative, not an asshole, etc. etc. Wizardmon - I honestly would let him bone me. Tyranius2 - 10/10 would follow again. supermegablox WyzeGye - supermegablox is a supporter of child pornography. As seen here in post 126 - http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/916373-pc/69855709